Functionality Watermarking and Management provides determining whether identified requests to establish an association between watermark templates and functions of user devices are authorized. Additionally, Functionality Watermarking and Management provides authorizing an establishment of an association between watermark templates and functions of user devices in response to determinations that respective requests are authorized. In some situations, requests to establish an association between watermark templates and functions of user devices should not be permitted. Conventional approaches do not address this problem, but rather freely allow associations to be established between watermark templates and functions of user devices.